Mentiras
by BlackRose-R
Summary: Mentiras ... Solo mentiras invaden esta triste ciudad.[ALTERCEST, ELRICEST] [SPOILERS] [YAOI] [ANGST]


**Mentiras**

Anime: FullMetal Alchemist

Pairing: Altercest y elricest (Shônen Ai)

Rating: T

Estilo: Romance - Angst

Summary: Mentiras ... Solo mentiras invaden esta triste ciudad.ALTERCEST, ELRICEST SPOILERS YAOI

´Bueno, Este es mi cuarto fic. Espero revews buenos .. y eso... recuerden, este fic contiene YAOI y SPOILERS DE LA SERIE Y DE LA PELÍCULA. Eso sí, ni sigue la trama de esta última.

- - - - -

Mûnich. La ciudad más fría y gris de la tierra. Donde nada tiene vida, todo es frío y gris.

- Voy a la Universidad, vuelvo más tarde, dijo el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos más azules que el mar cuando está turquesa y cristalino.

- De acuerdo, dijo el otro chico que vivía ahí , en un triste apartamento al centro de la ciudad. El chico tenía los cabellos rubios, pero más oscuros que el otro. Sus ojos eran de un bello y profundo dorado. Pero lo que poca gente en la ciudad sabía era que esos profundos ojos dorados escondían tristes y dolorosos pasados.

Después de Alphons Hiederich (ese es el nombre del primer chico) partiera , Edward Elric ( el segundo) se dirigió al pequeño estudio del partamento a trabajar en sus projectos de cohetes ... aunque en vez de trabajar recordaba su pasado, el cual había sido muy lejos de ahí. En un lugar donde su niñez y adolecencia acontecieron. Donde aún esperaba su hermano, el cual seguía con esperanzas de encontrar a Edward. El jóven pensaba ... Alphonse Elric era muy especial para él ... quizá demasiado para estar bien. Alphonse era su vida y su muerte... Y le hacía daño vivir con una persona casi exactamente igual que él ... pero no lo era ... y estar con el lo corrompí por adentro ... porquen la relacion de Edward con Alphonse era "algo" más que hermandad ... era algo doloroso y pecaminoso ... algo que nunca debió ser ... Algo que les hacía daño a los dos, aunque el menor no lo recordaba ... almenos alguna vaga sensación le quedaba ... Porque entre al y Ed había algo más que amor fraternal ... porque era verdadero amor. amor que nacía de los dos ... Y ahora al estar con una copia de la persona que en verdad amó ... Lo peor era que ,aveces , el sentía algo cuando estaban juntos... porque era casi igual ... si tuviera el cabello unj poco más largo y los ojos verdes, sería exactamente igual... Alphons también sentía algo por Edward ... pero lo callaba, porque sabía la historia de su amigo y sabía que él nunca lo amaría por quien es, si no por su parecido, por la ilusión que le hace estar con la sombra de su hermano. Jamás estaría con él ... y si lo estuviera, no besaría a Alphonse, besaría a Alphonse Elric...

Edward pasó pensando en eso un buen rato, y no vió pasar ni la hora ni el tiempo y después de un rato llego Alphons.

-He llegado!

- Mhn, respondío sin mucho ineterés.

Después de un rato, cenaron juntos sin mucha canversación. Después de terminada la cena, Edward se dirigió directamente a su habitacion, sin dirigirle nisiquiera unas "Buenas noches" al chico de cabello corto y rubio. Un tiempo pasó y el chico entró y dijo...

-Estás algo raro ... estás bien?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes ...

- En la cena apenas hablaste...

- Estaba pensando... sólo eso.

- Estás seguro? preguntó de nuevo preocupado el jóven.

- Estoy seguro! respondío enojado. Estaba simplemente pensando!

- En qué?

- En ... cosas ...

Ni siquiera Edward supo que pasó en ese preciso instante. Se levanto de la cama el la cual estaba sentado y se hacercó de forma "peligrosa" el otro. El joven apenas atinó a decir "Que haces?" Antes de que sus labios se tocaran en un suave y dulce beso. Edward puso sus brazos al rededor de Alphons y Alphons puso sus manos en las mejillas de Edward, para profundizar el dulce beso, el cual estaba lleno de dolor de parte de los dos, porque sabían que estaba mal ... y que simplemente mentían al otro y a si mismos. Ellos eran humanos y por ende, tenían que respirar. cuando se separaron se miraron con cara de confución, pero despues de algunos segundo, el beso volvío, y est vex fue más profundo y amoroso. Mientras el beso trascurría, se acercaban a la cama poco a poco...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de un rato la ecena era diferente. Edward estaba recostado sobre Alphonse. Los dos estaban sudando desnudos y su respiración era bastante agitada... A la Mañana siguiente Edward despertó temprano, y se vistió rapidamente, dejando a Alphons desnudo en la cama.

"_Me voy y te dejo después de lo de anoche. Los dos sabemos que es una mentira. Que solo estaba contigo por tu parecido, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos y no puedo dejar que esto siga ...No podemos dejar que esta mentira siga creciendo..."_

_- - - - - - - - _

Eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado

BlackRose-R


End file.
